


The Last Refrain (Hallelujah)

by noxiousSanctity



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Good, eva has seen vergil, good ending, ish, so sort of not really, sort of, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante's half Angel, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Refrain (Hallelujah)

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt get this out of my head thanks a lot @SSmokinsick

It wasn’t often that Dante didn’t understand himself. Hardly ever, at all. Even with all of this bullshit going on with Vergil and Kat and the entire fucking world trying to knock him down and keep him there, there was hardly ever a time that he didn’t completely understand who he was and what he was capable of.

 

Perhaps that was why when the question came up, he didn’t know how to answer.

* * *

 

“So…” Kat trailed off. It was the end of the battle with Vergil, the white haired Nephilim disappearing to god knows where, leaving the two of them alone in the middle of the desolation of the city. Demons were now visible to the general public, and everything was in complete chaos. But it seemed like they were in their own little world, where none of that would bother them. “What was with that light show? Your coat turned red, and your hair white.” She ruffled his hair and he closed one eye, sighing softly. “Although your hair seems to not plan to change back anytime soon.”

Dante let out a small laugh. “Did you like my hair black?”

She hummed and pulled him down to sit. He hadn’t realized just how tired and aching he was until he wasn’t standing, and he flopped into the ash covered ground, sighing as Kat spoke. “I won’t say that I disliked it, but now you and Vergil really _do_ look alike. It’s a wonder Mundus didn’t recognize the similarities when he got your mugshots plastered on the news.”

Dante groaned. “It’s a blessing he didn’t, or we’d both be screwed beyond belief. For someone who had three eyebrows, he didn’t seem to have quality vision.” He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow at her curious expression. “What?”

 

“The Light show.” She muttered, booping his forehead. “Explain it.”

 

Dante grumbled again. “What’s there to explain? It’s part of my demonic abilities. Dad and Mom left it to me, locked it somewhere deep inside of me like another dimension. I unlocked it, and I found out what Nephilim really can do. She called it the Devil Trigger.”

 

Kat hummed again, and it was left at that. The chaos from the city didn’t seem to bother either of them, and they stayed there until the sun went down before going back to what was left of the temporary order. They ate a small dinner and were about to retreat to their respective rooms when Kat called out, “Dante?”

 

His head popped out by command, toothbrush resting on the side of his mouth and lips covered with the foamy paste. “Whaf?”

 

            “If you have a Devil Trigger…” She seemed to concentrate, as if looking for the proper words. “Why don’t you have an Angel One?”

            Dante blinked owlishly at her, pulling the toothbrush out of his mouth and spitting the fluid down the drain before looking back at her. “A what?”

           

            She scratched the side of her head, brow furrowed. “I mean, you have a Devil Trigger. But your mother was an angel, right? So why can’t you trigger your angel side?”

 

            He blinked again, realizing that _yes_ that was a vital question. One that he didn’t really have an answer for. He looked down at the ground and thought for a moment. “Well, maybe I’m just more demonic than Vergil, huh? I bet he had an Angel Trigger. I just wonder why he didn’t use it.”

            “Dante, he had a trigger, but it was nowhere near as strong as yours. Not only that, but you don’t seem to have the greed that Vergil did. Something truly demonic. You’re not like that.” She stepped forward and inspected him, giving the Nephilim a vague feeling of uncomfortableness. “What if you’re missing something?”

            “…I’m pretty sure that I didn’t miss anything.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I went through most of the house, and I found all of the things that I needed to get Osiris and Arbiter and their grabbing mechanisms, and I also got Tequila and Eryx from killing really ugly demons. I think I’ve got it all.”

           

            Kat pondered this for a moment before saying softly, “Dante, I want to have another look at that house. Since there’s no need for a portal anymore, I want to spiritually seek out if there’s anything you forgot.”

 

            Dante looked at her like she was crazy. “Why are you so insistent on this? The war’s over, everything’s finished.”

 

            “Because I don’t like the feelings I get from you.” She replied just as quick, and Dante was taken aback. “I think that you’re willing to just believe that you’re only demonic and nature, and that you’re always going to be that way. But you’re not, Dante. You’re part angel, too. We just have to make sure you know it.”

 

            And without listening to what almost came out of Dante’s mouth, she turned and went to bed, the door clicking shut quietly.

* * *

 

The next day, they both headed out in the wee hours of the morning, cautiously avoiding everyone and everything that could possibly get in their way. They didn’t want to be followed or found, especially with Kat so close and prone to danger. So they took a long winding road to the broken down home, the archway still rusted and creaking. They stepped out of the car, and Kat smiled. “I always wanted to see what it would look like in Limbo. I guess now I get to.”

 

            As they stepped in the front hallway, Kat immediately stopped, recoiling slightly. “I can feel a lot of power here. Even more so now that the worlds are mixed. There is still very strong magic here, Dante.” She looked smug. “You sure you got everything?”

 

            Dante looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve gotten really smug lately, Kat. It’s uncivilized.” His voice was teasing, and she smiled back broadly. “When you start acting Ladylike, Dante, I’ll be civilized.” She stepped forward quickly, looking around. “But until then…” She taunted before continuing to walk. “Come on, Dante. I can sense something.”

 

            He grumbled something incomprehensible but followed her anyway, her feet leading her throughout the mansion and to a small, rickety door. She carefully pushed it open and gasped softly. It was a small sunroom, peeking out into the backyard where trees overgrew it and claimed the land as their own. “Dante! Dante, come look!”

 

            He pushed his way through, mind immediately restoring the light blue hues to the walls, the soft rugs to the floors and the furniture of oak back to their original form. For a flash, he saw his mother sitting in the small chair by the open window, gently caressing a book she was writing in before tucking it away in the far corner of the room, under a loose piece of carpet. He blinked again, and it was back to its shattered appearance.

 

            But the raised rug bulge was still there.

 

            He carefully walked his way over to it, his steps gentle at the creaking of the ground below him. He shuffled all the way over and when he pulled off the carpet piece, there was a small blue notebook, the astrological stars patterned over it. He gently picked it up, and he was gone.

* * *

 

_He looked around, the blue sky and red ribbons flapping through the seemingly endless space. “I’m back here again, huh? What am I supposed to unlock now?”_

_“Nothing, dear.” Dante froze, turning around at the soft melodic voice. “But I am glad that you have come back.”_

_Eva stood there, white dress and red hair. Her eyes were soft and warm as she looked at Dante. “Hello, Dante.” She took a step forward, reaching out and gently touching the stunned Nephilim’s cheek. “I am glad you found the notebook. I imprinted a small fraction of my soul into it, so should you ever find it, I can see you. If only for a few minutes.”_

_Dante’s eyes were wider than most of the stab wounds he’d bared in his life, but none had hurt so much nor sting so bad. “So… You’re like… Talking to me from beyond the grave.”_

_Her hum made his whole being relax, just a bit. “I suppose so, yes. But you have come here for a reason, yes? Your friend wonders about your triggers.”_

_He took a step back. “Wha-How do you know that?” He hated that he was suspicious, but he couldn’t help it. Now way this was real. It was probably some scum sucking-_

_“Dante if you use a word like that in front of me I’ll wash your mouth out with soap.” Her voice had become stern, and he fluttered awkwardly, unsure what to do with himself. “But I can hear what you need through touch. You’re not only holding the book, but I held your cheek. I know what you want, whether you admit it or not.”_

_She widened her arms and smiled brightly. A sudden flash of light behind her appeared, six wings spreading from her back. “I was a Seraph, when I was in the war. I was strong, only weaker than the might of an Archangel, or horrors of a Demon King.” She walked towards him, the wings an ashy black colour. “They used to be so white, but turned this shade when I ran away with your father.” They fluttered behind her. “I never regretted that choice, but he always did. But I was happy, and that’s all that mattered.”_

_“And now, my son, I will impart to you my final gift. You have learned to channel your Devil side with Phineas, and now I am to help you realize your full potential. There is only one thing I can give you, besides my love, and that is the ability to fly and find your own way.” She gently touched his hands, holding them softly. “And now, I, Eva the Seraph, grant to thee, Dante the Nephilim, my wings.” His fingers started to tremble as the feathers around her began to fall and disappear into the ground. “May they fly you straight to where you need to be, and may they protect you from all harm should it befall you.” Her voice wavered slightly. “And if you may have that chance, use it to protect the ones you love…” A tear slid down her cheek. “And the ones you’ve lost.”_

_Vergil’s image flashed before him, lightning crackling and hair messed up. His face full of rage spitting harsh words towards the vision who Dante now knew to be their mother. Eva finally pulled away, her body slowly dissolving into the ground. “That is all I have to grant you.” She whispered softly, wiping her face. “Thank you, for being my son.”_

_Dante’s cry of “MOM!” was drowned out by being pulled back into reality._

* * *

 

             He stumbled back, dropping the notebook and staggering into the chairs. For some reason his whole body felt heavier, but stronger. He gripped his head and groaned, a headache strong and pulsing. But as he looked down at himself, he realized that all of his clothes had turned white.

 

            “What… What the hell?” He mumbled. Standing up straight, he examined his gloves and his boots, both the colour of clouds. “What the hell is going on?”

 

            “Dante?” Kat’s voice was hesitant, and he turned to her. Immediately something crashed to the ground and Dante startled, pulling out his sword. Instead there was just Kat, gaping at him with wide eyes and jaw slack. “Dante. What happened?”

 

            He shook his head, looking like a deer in headlights. “I saw my mom. She gave me her wings. Metaphorically, I think. I’m not quite sure. And then she…” he deflated. “And then she sort of… disappeared.”

 

            Kat slowly stepped forward, reaching out for Dante, but instead of touching him, she reached farther back and stroked something that made his entire spine tingle. “Whaaaaat the fuuuuuck.” He breathed, and he felt the tremors. “What are you doing?”

 

            “I don’t think she meant metaphorically, Dante. You have three pairs of wings. A Seraph, I think. But hang on.” Her gaze lowered, and he now looked incredibly nervous. “Four wings? Dante, you have four wings. The only angels that have that are-“

 

            “Archangels.” He finished for her, looking in absolute disbelief. “How the-“ He turned around and accidentally hit Kat in the face with three wings simultaneously. “Shit, sorry.” Her muffled laugh made him relax, and he looked in the window to see his reflection.

 

            His eyes were inverted blue and white, white pupils and irises and surrounded by blue veins with black spots. His hair was longer, but still the same shade of white his Devil Trigger gave him. “Holy fuck.” He muttered, and his wings fluttered in reply.

 

            Kat pushed through gently to stand next to him. “So. Do you think you’d be able to fly us to the car, Demonic Archangel Nephilim?”

 

            Dante looked down at her incredulously. “Don’t call me that. It’s weird.”

 

            Kat laughed and nodded, grabbing his arm. “Come on, let’s go. Show me what those wings can do.”

 

            And at that, Dante felt the power of his wings shove them both into the air, crashing through the ceiling. That was not intentionally supposed to happen, Dante assumed, but it felt like his wings had a mind of their own, like they’d been waiting for a long while to fly.

 

            He shot through the air with Kat, who was laughing slightly in nervousness but mostly in excitement as the went over the house and landed on the other side. Almost immediately, the wings disappeared, and Dante was starving.

 

            “It must be because it takes a lot of energy to use your Angel Trigger. You’ll somehow need to eat even more, if you can.”

 

            “Still skinny as a rail, though.” Dante said cheekily, and Kat smacked him as the two left that once home for the last time.

 

            If either of them noticed the dried tear on Dante’s cheek, neither of them said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!


End file.
